What's In A Name?
by xxx girl xxx
Summary: You still want to know my name, right? LxLight, Yaoi. Rated M for, well, lemon. NO SPOILERS but there might be later if you want me to continue. And in that case, I'll be sure to tell you.
1. Umm, Light?

**Hey, this isn't my regular account, just to let you know... This popped into my head and I just had to write it. Sorry about any spelling mistakes, I couldn't risk anyone finding this on my computer.**

_**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Death Note, or every other episode might have been filled with this.**_

* * *

The door to the bedroom closed with a subtle click. A man was gingerly leaning against the freshly closed door. He spoke quietly. "Umm... Light?"

"Hmm?" the other, a few steps away, stopped and turned, suddenly aware of his company.

"You still want to know my name, right?"

"W-well, yeah..." he stuttered. "But-not-because-I'm-planning-to-kill-you-because-I'm-not-Kira-if-that's-what-you-think-And-also-I-wouldn't-want-you-dead-because--" Light stopped himself just in time, blushing madly. He was an expert at hiding the fact that he was Kira, but he almost exposed another secret of his. Luckily, the room was too dark to notice his flushed face.

"Hmph." L looked pleased. "Well," he took a step forward. "I'll tell you..." Another step. 'On one condition." His eyes were fixed on Light's. L had a dangerous look on his face that made Light feel like the man was up to no good.

Light took another step back and felt the wall behind him. He was cornered. "If I tell you my name," L moved in closer to whisper in his ear, "you have to say it." Light looked confused, but the other continued. "Breathless, panting, sweaty, and moaning from plessure... I want you to say my name then."

"..."

"So... whatta ya say?" L ground his hips against Light.

"Mmhmmmm..." Light moaned, losing all strength in his legs. He slid down to the floor. L fell to his knees, straddling Light, eyeing the man greedily. Eyes closed, Light quickly snaked his arms around L's neck, gently pulling him down. Newly openned lustful eyes stared into L's startled ones. "How's this for an answer?"

And before L had time to even think, Light pressed their lips together beginning a deep and passionate kiss.


	2. Dominance

Reluctantly, the two broke apart, gasping for air. Filling his oxygen-deprived lungs, L stood up. Light did the same, glad when L leaned in for round two. While the men devoured each other, L guided them onto the bed.

They broke apart once more only to star at each other. Straddling Light, L quickly unbuttoned the younger's shirt. Whe he sat up and discarded the unwanted cloth, L removed his top as well.

In a sudden turn of events, Light attacked the man hovering above, pinning his wrists to the sheets. L blinked a few times, before his lps were capturedd in a light and playful kiss. Light ran his hands down the man's torso, mapping what would soon be his. Thought he had started out as the seme, L now lie shuddering beneath Light.

L hooked his slender fingers on Light's beltloops, tugging the denim off his hips with his boxers, down his legs, to his ankles. Light quickly shook off the troublesome clothing. L did the same.

"L...!!" Light pleaded when the man below him arched up, pressing his throbbing and hard erection against Light. The small, jerky movements of L's member on the skin of Light's theigh were irresistable. Light groaned and went weak. He collapsed onto l, who saw this as an opportunity to regain dominance. The flipped, with Light on the bottom again. _Like he should be_, thought L.

L attacked Light's neck, sucking at the soft moist skin. He tenderly kissed along the brunette's collarbone, making the man below tremble and moan with pleasure.

"Oh, L... Please!!" Light pleaded between pants and moans. "Stop being such a tease!"

L looked up, both smiling and frowning at the same time. He was pleased at his ability to arouse Light so much, but disappointed that the man wanted him to stop his fun. L stole another kiss from Light before reaching down.

He grasped Light's erection, pumping up and down to the rythm of their panting. Light threw his head back in sheer pleasure and did the same for L.

"Faster... FASTER!!" Light yelled. When L sped up, so did Light, and their breathing.

"L!!" Light cried out as the came forcefully, spilling his seed all over both of them. It was only a matter of seconds before L climaxed as well.

Limp, sticky, and happily exhausted, the two men cuddled together. A minute passed.

"Umm... L?"

"Yes?"

"You... still... haven't... told me... your name..." Light was still heavily panting.

"Oops!" L replied with mock surprise. "I guess I... forgot..."

"Forgot, eh?" Light weakly smiled.

"Yes. Now, you should go to sleep, you look really exhaused."

"But..."

"Don't worry, there will be plenty of other chances."

"Other... chances...?" Light whispered, then fell asleep. L cuddled up to him closer, and fell asleep as well.

* * *

**See why I couldn't put this on my regular account? I guess you could PM me if you wanted to read my other work; the stories that **aren't** rated M. Anyway, how'd you like it? This was my first lemon ever. It could keep going, but that depends on how much you like it. Please review!! Constructive critisim is welcomed, as long as you aren't rude about it. Like I said, this was my first!!**


	3. Celebrate with Sundaes

**I was about to eat a chocolate, wondering what flavor it would be, when I was trying to get inspiration for this chapter. I bit into it and thought, "Mmm, lemon." Ironic, huh? Anywho, on with the fic... wow, it's long...**

* * *

"Kira has stopped killing." Light grinned. "So you can remove these stupid handcuffs." He shifted his wrist slightly, making the chain jingle for emphasis. 

"Just because he has paused in his killing for now, Light-kun," L's slender fingers tapped on the keyboard of his laptop as he spoke, "does not mean that he won't start again."

Light jutted out his lower lip in an attempt to look cute. "Pwease?" He gave the raven haired man his biggest, saddest puppy doy eyes. _Gosh, I'm acting like such a little boy_, he thought. Light frowned when he noticed the other man's eyes were still glued to the laptop screen. Irritated that his efforts were being ignored, he harshly jerked on the chain, causing both L and his chair to turn and roll towards Light. Leaning all his weight on the chair's arms, he hovered over the detective and tried again. "Pwitty pwease?"

_So much for him being my intellectual equal_, thought L with a sigh. "Well... I do have something I need to do..." L started to give in, though his face showed that he was unfazed by Light's arsenal of adorable. He sighed again. "Okay, but for no more than an hour."

"Yippee!!" Light cheered as L unlocked then. _Why am I still acting like --_ Light's thoughts were interupted by a soft peck on his cheek.

"I'll be back soon," L whispered, his warm breath dancing on Light's ear. He began walking out the door.

"L... I'll be waiting."

He turned around to fave a sheepishly smiling Light; the hints of a smile tugging at the corners of his own mouth. After a few seconds, he closed the door and walked away.

"Kira has stopped killing." Light repeated for the second time that day. He slowly walked over to the kitchen and openned the refridgerator. He scanned the various items inside the door. "And I know just how to celebrate!" he exclaimed, grabbing a few bottles and closing the door.

--

L returned in exactly fifty-seven minutes, greeted by a note taped near the door. _Went to the bedroom to take a nap_, he read. He quietly went to go retrive his laptop from the bedroom. He walked into the room only to find Light on the bed -- not asleep -- but instead completely awake... and covered in sundae toppings.

Strawberry syrup lined his lips like sugary lipstick. Chocolate syrup was drawn in an intricate, lacy design on his chest and stomach. L looked downward.

He felt himself harden painfully fast. Light's entire length was drenched in caramel syrup -- the detective's favorite flavor of the three.

"Come and get me," Light dared, shooting a look in the man's direction that was down right sexy.

L, posessed by desire, absentmindedly began stripping. _He looks delicious -- more so than usual, that is_.

_I'll let him get the top this time_, Light thought, smirking as he did so.

L, now completely naked, pounced on his human sundae. He attacked the man's lips, licking off every last bit of the strawberry syrup before affectionately shoving his tongue into Light's mouth. L tried to explore every part of his mouth while their tongues wrestled.

The dark eyed man pulled away and they both gasped for air. He attacked the man's neck with butterfly kisses; tracing his collarbone.

L turned his attention now to the man's toned, chocolatey torso, tracing the syrup unicursally with his soft velvetly tongue. He ran his tongue over soft pink nubs and around the man's bellybutton. He like this; not only did Light taste sweet, be was mewing in pleasure. Never had such a sound passed his lips.

After licking off every last trace of chocolate, L ran his tongue along the man's caramel covered length. Light arched up to the touch. L licked the tip; sucked on the head gently. Fisting the sheets and moaning, Light tried to thrust, but L was holding down his hips. To the brunette's relief, L took his throbbing erection into his mouth.

The man beneath L was panting hard, still trying to thrust. Despite teh other's eagerness, the dark eyed man took his time, slowly wrapping his tongue around the man's member.

_Aaaahh..._ Light groped around for L's erection. _Almost... Just one more lick..._ He pumped fiercely. _Just one...!!_

Light came into the man's mouth followed closesly by L, not having the strength to scream his name as he climaxed. Instead, he let out a long, loud, deep moan and collapsed onto the bed, instantly asleep.

"He forgot to mention that I still haven't told him my name." L stared at the sleeping man beneath him. "... Maybe I should leave off the handcuffs more often..."

--

Later that day, the rest of the investigation team joined L and Light on (who were handcuffed together again) on their floor.

"No more killing! Let's celebrate with icecream sundaes!!" exclaimed an excited Matsuda as he bounced to the refridgerator.

"Sundaes?" repeated Light's father.

"Yeah, Yagami-san! I put the toppings in the fridge and... That's funny, where'd they go?"

* * *

**I hope you like it!! Haha, this chapter is longer than the first two put together!! I wonder how I started writing like this. Maybe it's because I have to sit next to a total pervert every morning in school? Not for long, though!! Well, if I'm gonna write this kinda stuff, I hope I write it well. Please tell me what you think!!**


End file.
